parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa: Don't Deal With Maleficent
A genderbent spoof of Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil Cast * Cuphead - Elsa (Frozen) * Mugman - Anna (Frozen) * Elder Kettle - Nanny (The Fox and the Hound) * Legendary Chalice - Olaf (Frozen) * Cagney Carnation - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Goopy Le Grande - Merida (Brave) * Hilda Berg - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Ribby and Croaks - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) * Moe-Tato - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Weepy - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Psycarrot - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Baroness Von Bon Bon - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Sargent Gumbo Gumball - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Lord Gob Packer - Pocahontas * Kernel Von Pop - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Muffsky Chelmirok - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Sir Wafington lll - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Beppi the Clown - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Djimmi the Great - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Puphead - Rajah (Aladdin) * Grim Matchstick - Shenzi (The Lion King) (with Banzai and Ed as Grim Matchstick's other two heads) * Wally Warbles - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Wally Warbles Jr. - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Cala Maria - Kristoff (Frozen) * Captain Brineybeard - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * The Ship - Gloria (Madagascar) * Dr. Kahl's Robot - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Dr. Kahl - Doc McStuffins * Blind Specter - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * T-Bone - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Blaze Brothers - Amy and Lulu (Bananas In Pyjamas) * The Head of the Train - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Police Bee - Sofia (Sofia the First) * Rumor Honeybottoms - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Sally Stageplay - Shrek * The Husband - Fiona (Shrek) * Werner Werman - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * The Cat - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Tipsy Troop - Elmo, Zoe, and Rosita (Sesame Street) * Chips Bettigan - Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Mr. Wheezy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pip and Dot - Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Hopus Pocus - Yeena (Bendy Says "Hi Yeena" The Movie) * Phear Leap - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Pirouletta - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Mangosteen - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) * Mr. Chimes - Candy Kong (Donkey Kong) * King Dice - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * The Devil - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * The Devil (Monster) - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ms. Chalice - Maui (Moana) *Chef Saltbaker - Nightmare Moon (MLP) Gallery Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg Frozen-anna-disney.jpg Nanny.png Olaf in Frozen.jpg Judy hopps render.png Merida closeupa1.jpeg Hiccup.png Sherri and Terri (1).jpg Blossom.jpg Powerpuffgirls-bubbles large.png Buttercup.jpg Papers.co-ac36-wallpaper-rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-dreamworks-2-wallpaper.jpg Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg Elena.jpg Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg Luan.png Jasmine.jpg Rajah.jpg Shenzi-Banzai-Ed-(The Lion King).jpg Kanga in Winnie the Pooh.jpg Roo hanging on tree as Roo watches Tigger singing at the end of Someone Like Me.png Kristoff in Frozen.jpg Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg Gloria The Hippo.png Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.mp4 000080360.jpg Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg Elastigirl.png Sally cars pixar.png Sofia The First.png Nick wilde render.png Shrek in Shrek.jpg Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png Cera (TLBT).jpg Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg Rosita.jpg Petunia 90.png Yin yang explain.jpg Yeena as Ming-Ming.png Miss piggy the muppets.png Danny Cat.jpeg Tickety Tock.jpg Candy.PNG Billy-and-mandy-billy-and-mandy-6398323-325-375.jpg Maleficent.png Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Cuphead Parodies Category:Cuphead game spoofs Category:Cuphead Video Game Spoofs Category:Cuphead Spoofs